Aqua's Rescue
by jakevoronkov1
Summary: Just a little one-shot of an explanation as to how Scarlett rescued Aqua and recruited her for the Scarlett Army.


Aqua sat alone in on the Dark Meridian in the Realm of Darkness. She had her Keyblade rested in her lap as she sighed. She then looked out to see tons of Heartless coming towards her.

"Seriously. How can something so adorable be so dangerous?" Aqua asked nobody in particular.

She then grabbed her Keyblade and got ready to slash the monsters before her. She slashed away at them, spinning her Keyblade like a helicopter blade and then backflipped onto one of the larger ones, twirled the Keyblade in her hand and stabbed it right in the back, where it fell and instantly faded into darkness.

"Thunderga!" she shouted as she charged the massive ball of lightning from the tip of her Keyblade. Once it reached maximum strength, she extended her arm and let the lightning fry the Heartless before her as she gasped a sigh and watched as she saw a ton of Nobodies coming right at her as she gripped her Keyblade and glared.

The Snipers stepped in front and fired their arrowguns right at the young Keyblade Master.

"Reflectga!" she held her Keyblade out horizontally and created a forcefield that sent the arrows right back at the Snipers and destroyed them.

She then stanced her arms like a dancer and then thrust her right arm holding the Keyblade right into a Dusk Nobody, stabbing him right in the chest with her Keyblade. Then, she turned the Keyblade like an actual key and destroyed it in a burst of darkness. **(I'm surprised they didn't do this in the actual game.)**

She backflipped over the blasts and then fired an energy wave from her Keyblade and destroyed the rest of them in a burst of light.

She then dissipated her Keyblade and put her hands on her knees and gasped in exhaustion. She then heard a light applause coming from the void around her.

"Sora?" she asked, as she knew that her friends would rescue her.

"Nope. But I am here to help you, young Keyblade Master." the figure said in a gentle, yet majestic, feminine voice.

Aqua then noticed the long golden locks flowing behind the figure and the flash of pure scarlet coming from her midsection, lower arms, and legs.

"Are you... the Scarlet Warrior?"

"If you think I am here, then it is very true." Scarlett said, calmly. She then reached out and took Aqua's hand, pulling her back into Caslte Oblivion and smiled at her.

"It _is_ you." Aqua said, shaking her hand. "It is such a pleasure to meet the Queen of Cinnibar, who happens to be one of the greatest warriors in the multiverse."

"I imagine." Scarlett said. "Sora sent me here to bring you back. What kind of friend would I be if I said no?"

"Thank you."

"However, this isn't exactly free, Aqua." Scarlett sighed.

"What? You're expecting me to-"

"Not that kind of pay. I would just like your services in the Scarlett Army. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are among us. You'll be fighting tons of evil creatures, saving the multiverse from major evil, and you'll be back among your friends... Interested?"

"... Yes." Aqua said, shaking her hand.

"Good. This is for you." Scarlett stuck out her hand and handed her a badge attached to a blue case. The badge had a vermillion background and had the Crest of the Royal Family of Cinnibar as its emblem.

"This badge is a symbol of your honor and loyalty to the Scarlett Army. Everyone who represents the alliance has them."

"Of course. We can't have any traitors in there, can we?" Aqua nodded as she picked up her Keyblade and prepared to battle Heartless and Nobodies as Scarlett summoned her swords.

"Be ready for anything. You never know when any Heartless will come out." Scarlett said as the two walked next to each other throught the halls of Castle Oblivion.

"Why couldn't you just teleport us back to the Cinnibar Palace?"

"My teleportation doesn't work as well in the Realm of Darkness." Scarlett explained. "My powers are only at their strongest in the Realm of Light."

They then ducked behind a corridor as Young Xehanort came from behind, his clockwork Keyblade at the ready as he looked. Scarlett then took out a blowdart tube from her midsection and shot a dart to his back as he fell down, asleep.

"Move." Aqua suggested as they scoured for the exit to the castle. Aqua then cast a Water spell from her Keyblade to the spy Heartless from above.

Scarlett then threw a boomerang from her pack and destroyed the smaller Heartless as it came back to her. They then saw Xigbar sharpening his arrowguns as they snuck out very carefully.

"Okay, calm down Scarlett." she told herself. "You are here for a reason and you will not fail because of noise."

They spied the exit and rolled to through the pillars and gasped in relief as they made it out of there alive.

"You have done well, Scarlett Warrior." said a forboding voice from the corridor and Scarlett and Aqua turned around to find none other than Master Xehanort himself looking from the staircase.

"What do you want, Xehanort? I came here to free Aqua and I will not be stopped by an old man like you or Xemnas." Scarlett said, angry yet calm.

"Come now, I will not stop you. While we may be enemies, I do in fact greatly respect the way you carry out your duties as a hero and leader. So I will, just this once, let you escape with your life. Your friend may go with you." Xehanort smirked.

"Will you tell the rest of the Organization?"

"No. I swear that this will be our little secret."

"You are many things, Xehanort. But a liar you are not." Aqua said as they walked out.

As they made their way back to the land of the light, Aqua collapsed to the floor and took in the blissful light that she missed for so long from being trapped in the Realm of Darkness for so long.

"It is good to be back! Don't worry, Sora. Aqua's on her way." Aqua said as she and Scarlett ran to the Palace of Cinnibar.


End file.
